


Property of Len Kagamine

by Oliver_Kagamine



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Traits, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Kagamine/pseuds/Oliver_Kagamine
Summary: Len declares that Oliver becomes his property.ORIGINALLY PUBLISHED: 08/01/16
Relationships: Kagamine Len/OLIVER
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Property of Len Kagamine

~3rd Person POV~

“Oliver, I love you! Please belong to me only!"

Oliver blinked. "W-what...?"

"I-I said, please belong to me!" Len repeated, clenching his fists and keeping his eyes shut tight.

"T-that's..." The younger boy blushes harshly, looking away. "Len, we already belong to someone... T-that's what being a Neko is... Well, either that or you're a stray..."

Len flinched. "Unfair!" He shouted, pushing Oliver down and hovering over him. "If I take you, would that break whatever bond you have with the Master?" The older boy asked, his tail wagging almost like he was a dog.

"W-what are you saying...?!" Oliver exclaimed, his blush somehow darkening.

Len's expression changed slightly, looking excited. "Is that a 'yes'?!" He asked, leaning his head down next to Oliver's, their noses brushing together.

The younger boy shut his eye tightly, turning his head away. "I-I don't—?!" As he was about to say something, Len quickly cut Oliver off when he licked at Oliver's dark orange ears. "M-mmn, w-wait, Len..."

"Hmm? What's that?" Len looked down at Oliver with one eye closed as he continued to lick the boy's sensitive ears. He completely ignored Oliver, taking the boy's ear into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it in a sensual way.

"A-ahn...!" Oliver moaned loudly at that, his tail twitching slightly along with his other ear. "L-Len...!"

The older boy pulled his mouth away from Oliver's ear, a strand of saliva still connecting him with the younger's ear. "T-that sounds nice..." He murmured, pulling Oliver's shirt off over his head, moving his head down to lick at the boy's nipples.

"M-mmfph...! L-Len, please...!" Oliver tangled his fingers in Len's hair, moaning loudly. "I-if you're gonna do anything at all, d-don't just tease me...!"

Len's ears flickered slightly at that, getting a bit more excited. "As you wish~" The blond mewed out, taking in all the moans and purrs that escaped Oliver's lips.

Len moved quickly to pull off the rest of Oliver's clothing, being careful with the younger boy's tail as he did so. Afterwards, he tugged off all of his own clothes, not hesitating to coat his fingers with lube and push them into the smaller boy. His tail even worked with him as well, wrapping around Oliver's one leg and pulling it away slightly, giving Len a better view along with added pleasure to Oliver by rubbing his inner thigh.

Oliver moaned through the saliva that had begun to drip out of his mouth because of all the pleasurable actions at once, his entire face dark red. "M-more...! A-ah, Len!"

Once Len had scissored Oliver a few more times, he proceeded to coat his member in lube, pushing himself into the younger boy's entrance. He started out fast, which wasn't very smart on his part, since pain flooded into Oliver's lower abdomen.

"L-Len, n-no! T-take it out...! I-it hurts...!" Oliver shouted, furrowing his eyebrows in pain. He wrapped his arms around Len's neck, clawing at the older boy's back painfully.

The older blond didn't feel it, however, since he was the one feeling most of the pleasure. He slowed down a bit upon hearing Oliver's shouts, and after a while, all the younger boy felt was pleasure.

"A-ahn, Len, I'm gonna—!" Oliver moaned loudly, biting at his lip in an attempt to silence himself.

"Y-yeah," Len groaned huskily, "m-me too..."

The two of them came together, Len doing so inside of the smaller boy, panting heavily.

"D-does this mean...?" Len asked, letting his breathing even out before speaking again.

"Y-yeah," Oliver breathed out, his eye shut as he tried to hold on to the lingering pleasure that was still inside of him.

"I love you, Oliver," Len panted out, pulling out of the smaller boy and collapsing beside him, holding him to his chest tightly.

"M-me too..."


End file.
